Surgical instruments anticipated as likely to be needed during any surgical procedure are conventionally assembled in advance of the surgery on a tray by, for example, a surgery technician or nurse. The tray is stably supported, such as along one side thereof, on rollers above the surgery floor in order to allow mobility and accessibility to the surgical instruments. The height of the tray above the surgery floor is such as to permit the tray to be selectively positioned at will over any portion of an occupied surgery bed, within easy reach of medical personnel. The tray, in combination with the support and rollers therefor, is conventionally referred to as a “mayo stand.”
Various types of surgical instruments are routinely loaded onto a mayo stand in preparation for use in surgery. These surgical instruments are generally arranged on the mayo stand in a nesting, parallel relationship with the handles of the surgical instruments in alignment. In many cases, similar types of surgical instruments are grouped together and graded by size. Such a line up of surgical instruments is commonly known or referred to as a “stringer” or “stringer of surgical instruments.” Examples of surgical instruments that would commonly be included in a stringer on a mayo stand include hemostats, tonsils, Haney clamps, and needle holders.
Known systems for organizing stringers on a mayo stand employ rolled cotton towels, foam organizers, and complicated metal structures. While the latter are occasionally capable, in addition, of securing a group of medical instruments together temporarily during sterilization in an autoclave, organization systems that employ towels or foam organizers cannot be so sterilized and are thus not reusable. Even metal organizers frequently lack the type of flexibility that would allow medical personnel in the surgical field to customize the organizer to accommodate various sizes of stringers or allow the metal organizers to adapt to various compositions of surgical instruments within a stringer.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing desire to provide a surgical stand capable of reuse after sterilization that accommodates various sizes of stringers or various compositions of surgical instruments within a striger. There is also a need to provide a surgical stand capable of adjustment to accommodate an assortment of surgical instruments while conserving space on a mayo stand. Further, there is a need for providing a reusable surgical stand having adjustable divisible sections for accommodating sets of stringers or stringer having different sized instruments. Further still, there is a need to provide a surgical stand capable of being stably repositionable about a mayo stand and un-affixed therefrom, in order to provide adaptable adjustability for sectionally supporting surgical instrument thereon Moreover, there is a need to provide a surgical stand that includes reusable adjustable dividers for receiving stringers of surgical instruments there between, particularly for providing sturdy upright support for the surgical instruments.